In the endeavors of social networking technology, there are related art approaches to generate groups among mobile terminals for chatting and for sharing contents uploaded to a Social Network Service (SNS) webpage.
These approaches attempt to reflect social relations among users in a network in order to facilitate communication in the network according to social relations. However, these approaches are limited in accurately reflecting the social relations among users in the real world. In particular, these approaches fail to reflect both the physical distance and the social relation of users in the real world.
Further, these approaches merely allow a user to leave a comment on a webpage or to web chat, thus permitting on-line activities but failing to reflect the activities of users in the real world.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a new on-line service technology that can augment the activities of users in the real world, while reflecting both the physical distance and the social relation among users in the real world.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.